Networked computer systems for collection, aggregation, and processing of data are known, and some systems allow acquisition and aggregation of data from multiple sources. In addition, some existing systems provide simplistic alerting capabilities based on received information. These systems, however, are very limited in their capability and typically provide only minimal capabilities, such as binary indication when a variable exceeds a predefined value.
Existing systems do not take into account more detailed information included in the information, such as interrelationships, trends, or other factors.